


Sunkissed Pride

by icelandicc



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Foreshadowing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelandicc/pseuds/icelandicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aladdin issues a warning under the blazing sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunkissed Pride

**Author's Note:**

> set just before the pirates arc

The sun glared mercilessly down on the noirette that adorned the bow of the ship. Muted skin that scarcely saw relentless sun cowered under its unfamiliar presence. Staring out mindlessly into the seemingly bottomless basin of the sea and breathing in gulps of salty air was all the spear-wielder needed at the moment. Just, some peace.

After all, it wouldn’t be long until ship came to rest at the port in Aktia.

He sighed into his arms.

The soothing cries of the gulls were interrupted by the gentle padding of bare feet on wood. Hakuryuu didn’t turn around. Why should he? He knew just by that sound alone who was coming.  
The smaller male came to rest beside him, folding his arms across the railing just as Hakuryuu had done and letting his sea-blue eyes wander through waves of the same color. Everything around them seemed to quiet in anticipation.

“So we’re gunna be going our separate ways soon, huh.” Aladdin phrased it as less of a question and more of a statement. It was true, after all.

Hakuryuu hummed lightly in response. What was there to say?

“Hakuryuu will be alright though, won’t he? He’s strong.” Aladdin murmured mostly to himself. 

“He’s strong.” He repeated.

Hakuryuu’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He turned slowly to Aladdin.

“But… Hakuryuu?” The prince didn’t respond, but looked down at the young magi. The drifting specks of sea-spray seemed to swirl around Aladdin like a swarm of butterflies, bringing with it a sudden pang of... was that dread?

“Please be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt. Sorry to say it, but you’re pretty easy to manipulate. Alibaba’s like that too.” Aladdin’s face was dead serious, and it was almost saddening to see such an expression on a face so youthful.

“Just… try not to feel too strongly, okay?” Aladdin attempted to thin the air with a bright smile.

Hakuryuu’s face remained a blank mask, but inside, he was at a loss for words. 

The scorching sun and a timid breeze caught cerulean hair as the Sorcerer of Creation turned his back.


End file.
